DivaliciousDooL
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: A one shot about a girl, who is in contact with a man named Phil Brooks voer text and has no idea he is CM Punk. SHE HATES CM PUNK with a passion. What can he do to change that?


**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.I do not own anything,,All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..but hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**Also, Chances are I was listening to ART OF WRESTLING (Colt Cabana) podcast. That's right free Plug right there.**

**If you also listen to the podcast Message me!  
Anybody! Message me! I love messages from readers, lurkers..not stalkers... I don't condone stalking.**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No bracets or spaces)**

**So, this story is a One Shot for DivaliciousDool, a great writer and this will be a one shot about her and Punk : ) I'm very excited to write this, I haven't tried it before Let me know how it turns out! SHE IS FULLY RESPONSIBLE for this good storyline for the one shot! I'm jsut making it come to life!**

**Anybody with a request such as this one Message me and I'll be glad to do- I DONT WRITE LEMONS- it I just need you to fill thiese questions out first:**

**Name:**

**Hair Colour:**

**Heel/Face:**

**Any preferance in Entrance Music?:**

**Shortie or Tall:**

**Favourite Colours?:**

**Friendly/Shy or Moody/Outgoing?:**

**Style?:**

**Excess Info:**

I walked down the halls of my school, I was visiting. I had graduated last year and I had to admit, I didn't miss it one bit.

I hated this school, Peppy and sluttly girls constantly filled the halls, and everyone few yuo'd see a nerd or an emo, bunch of stero types. Then there was me. A Wrestling loving GIRL, I might add. I'd never met another girl who liked wrestling like I did.

I walked out, after visintg my favourite teacher. The only one that I actually got along with.

I was headed to a tattoo parlour to get my new wrist tattoo.

It was going to be a feather. I already had a musical note behind my ear, and I had butterfly on my upper back.

I didn't really know what for or why I wanted it, it just seemed beautiful and theat seemed a good enough reason to me.

After I got it done, I sent a picture to my text buddie. Yeah I had a text buddie. I mean I didn't really know what he looked like, but I'd sent him a picture of me without him asking. He thought I was pretty and that's all that mattered to me.

He was really nice, but kind of an ass hole. He had a very busy job but never talked about it.

**Cute tat**

**-P**

** Thank ya!**

**- M**

I was going to a WWE hosue show tonight. I was excited I hadn't been to one in a while because I never had time with College, but I was off for the next few months.

Oh yeah.. and My names Mara Brown. I have long brown hair, a small nose and cute pink lips. I live in Seattle, I have several tattoo's and I'm attracted to a stranger and I'm a wrestlign Junkie. This is my story.

"Why are you going to a house show when you knwo you are going to see your least favourite wrestler for the majority of the show?" My confused mother asked me over the phone.

"Because Mother, I wanna see Randy orton is all," I giggled to myself.

"Oh my, well have fun," We said goodbye and I went to my car and drove to the arena.

I got into my seat and the show started.

I boo'd CM Dumbass my hardest and cheered my hardest for John Cena and Randy Orton.

When the show was over I had a security guard come up to me.

"Miss Mara?" he asked me.

"Yes, Did I do something wrong sir?" I asked worried. I'd never gotten in trouble before in my life.

"You are requested backstage," he informed me.

"but I-" he cut me off.

"I'll bring you, your friend is requesting you," He informed me and put his hand on my lower back and brought me through the crowd.

What the fuck?

He brought me to the backstage area, this was my dream! To be able to meet these wrestlers! To be one! I was supposed to join a training school soon.

He brought me to CM Punk's door.

"He's not friend of mine sir," I told him trying to leave. I was disgusted.

"Just doing my job," He knocked on the door and a sweaty CM Ew came out.

"Thanks John," he gave the man some money.

"Why am i here?" I asked being compeltley rude.

"Really Mara?" He laughed.

Oh Fuck me.

"I need to go," I said.

"Why?" He asked touching my arm, I got shivers.

"because I don't liek you," i said simply.

"Me? Really I would have guessed differently I thought you were my friend?" He asked.

"I don't like CM Punk," I sighed.

"Oh okay well, I'm gunna bring you to dinner," He said.

"I don't liek you," I sighed.

"We'll see," He said.

I patitently waited for him to get dressed and we left. I had to admit I was kind fo excited becase I've always wanted to meet Phil... but... This can i handel this was I strong enough?

Dinner with him was suprisingly awesome!

"I have to admit I did want to actually meet you one day," I said as we stood infront of my door.

"Well now you did," He came closer to me and my breath hitched.

"I had fun," I admitted.

"Are you done hating me?" he put his forehead to mine.

"We'll see," I smirked.

And he kissed me I was completley suprised!

"I'll text you," he winked and left.

"Holy shit," I said and started jumping up and down as I got into the house.

**Hope you liekd my one shot! (MUAH!)**


End file.
